


get naked for me please

by halfshook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Era, M/M, no tentacle porn i promise, they're just dumb and gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfshook/pseuds/halfshook
Summary: “Potter it was a fucking joke. Put your clothes back on right now, you insolent twat."“I am not getting naked for you Potter, you pervy poof."or the one where Draco should just shut the fuck up and get naked with Harry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	get naked for me please

“Potter it was a fucking joke. Put your clothes back on right now, you insolent twat,” Draco yelled out to Harry, who was already pulling his trousers down. 

“No! You won’t believe me otherwise, so take your shirt off and join me, you knobhead,” Harry yelled back to an annoyed looking Draco.

Earlier that day, Harry had been discussing the likelihood of a giant squid living in The Great Lake with Hermione when Draco had ever so unkindly butted in to give his very much unwanted opinion, despite Harry telling him to ever so kindly ‘fuck off’. Draco’s stance was that it was just a myth spread by the staff to keep students from skinny dipping. Harry strongly disagreed, in that the squid was very real (Hermione couldn’t get a word in before the two were at each other’s throats).

“Right, meet me by the lake edge, 10 o’clock, tonight and I’ll prove I’m right.”

“Like I would ever willingly spend time with you,” Draco countered, quite loudly. Followed by in a quiet voice, “Only so I can prove you wrong Potter,” he sneered the last part like it left a foul taste in his mouth.

Which had led them to Harry stripping off his clothes to argue against Draco’s point. His logic being: if there was a giant squid then Draco should have _no_ objection to joining him in the freezing water.

Draco had _many_ objections. “I am not getting naked for you Potter, you pervy poof.”

“Look who’s talking,” Harry splashed some water towards him as if it would reiterate his point.

“Oh fuck off Potter. Fine. I’ll show you.” He pulled off his green cashmere sweater and corduroy trousers, keeping his boxers on. Harry may be fine with skinny dipping but he most certainly was not. 

He took a few steps into the water so it was no further up his legs than his calves. He shot Harry a glare. Harry only smirked in response.

“Believe me now?” Harry inquired, still smirking.

“You’re such an utter twat Potter. Of course not, there’s no squid in sight.”

“You’re not nearly close enough to infer that. Come closer Malfoy.” Harry had an almost dangerous glint in his eye. 

Draco edged closer until their chests were almost pressed against each other. Neither said a word. So deathly silent, you could hear the blood rushing in their veins (or at least that’s what it sounded like).

“Harry look out!” Draco shouted, breaking the silence.

“Oh, it’s Harry now, alright _Draco_ ,” he seductively whispered the final word. Before he could make any more snide remarks, something large, dark, and tentacle-equipped rose out of the water.

“Fuck.” Not only had he been wrong, he was also going to be blamed for Potter’s downfall as if it was his fault. He rushed back to the bank and grabbed his wand and cast an incantation towards the vile creature, which fell to its untimely slumber (he couldn’t kill it, Snape would kill him).

“Did you just save my life?” Harry looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Tell anyone and the hex I cast on you won’t be so forgiving Potter.” He couldn’t work out the look in Harry’s eyes.

Suddenly Harry lurched forward and pressed his lips against his. Draco squirmed at first but he sank into the kiss and shoved his hands into Harry’s hair as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. They pressed their chests together as closely as they could, feeling like it just wasn’t enough. Cool skin to cold skin started to warm. Hardness to soft thighs.

“Let’s get out of here before we both get hypothermia.” Harry pulled away for a second to ask.

“Okay.” It was all he could get out. He felt like an idiotic schoolgirl with an idiotic schoolgirl crush.

Maybe Potter wasn’t all that bad afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!! hope u enjoyed :)) i wrote this a while ago n it's already posted on my wattpad but like it's not rly proofread but i wanted to post it anyway. not even sure if it's canon compliant but we're rolling with it x


End file.
